Por un picor en la nariz
by AureaAspen
Summary: Protas: James y Lily.Situacion: castigo.Lugar: habitación cerrada y llena de pintura con cama.¿Si a Lily, le empezara a picar la nariz pero estuviera sucia, qué pasaría cuando James intentara rascársela...?


**Por un picor de nariz**

Pues resulta que un día, Lilian Evans, y James Potter estaban castigados por pelearse, como ya iba siendo común. Los castigaban tantas veces juntos, que prácticamente había nacido un intento de amistad. Pero cuando acababa el castigo, James volvía a enfadar a Lily y esta volvía a lanzarle maldiciones, hasta que un profesor los veía y los castigaba. Una semana tuvieron que ir a limpiar la sala de trofeos todos los días, durante tres horas cada uno.

En fin, esta vez el castigo era diferente. Se los había puesto el mismo Dumbledore, harto de las estúpidas disputas entre dos de sus alumnos más brillantes. Así pues los había castigado a limpiar y pintar una habitación escondida en el castillo.

Cuando llegaron dentro se quedaron impresionados. Dentro de la habitación, que era tres veces la normal de los alumnos, había un sofá, una librería, una mesa, dos sillas, y una cama de matrimonio. Aunque aquello no fue lo que los impresionó. Sino que de las esquinas colgaban grandes y pegajosas telarañas. Las paredes estaban llenas de polvo. El color del suelo no se veía. Lo único que parecía conservarse intacto eran los muebles, ya que ninguno tenía ni una mota de polvo.

Durante dos horas habían estado quitando las telarañas y limpiando el polvo. Después entre los dos barrieron y limpiaron el suelo. Ahora solo les quedaba pintar las paredes y limpiar las ventanas.

Aquí es donde verdaderamente empieza el fic.

-

-¿De que color quieres que pintemos las paredes?-preguntó James.

-Pues no se. El sofá es de color azul marino. Y la colcha de la cama en celeste claro. Pegaría un tono amarillito, o lila. Si pintamos de celeste parecerá que estás debajo del mar. No pegan tonos oscuros, ni verdes. Y nada de rosa-analizó ella.

-Entonces lila, como tu nombre-indicó James.

Lily sonrió. En esos momentos ella estaba limpiando las ventanas. Con un trapo lo mojaba en un cubo, y la limpiaba. A su vez, James buscaba entre los botes de tinte, alguno lila, para la pintura blanca.

-Lily, no hay de ese color-explicó él.

-Puedes conseguirlo con el magenta y un poco de cian-informó ella.

James asintió, y empezó a preparar la mezcla. Entonces Lily, que tenía las manos dentro del cubo, empezó a mover la cabeza y ha hacer gestos con la nariz y los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó James.

-Me pica la nariz. Pero no puedo rascarme. Es muy incomodo y frustrante-aclaró ella.

James se rió, pero viendo el apuró de la chica:

-Espera, yo te ayudaré-se ofreció.

Se acercó a ella y le rascó suavemente la nariz.

-Gracias, Potter. Lo necesitaba-murmuró la chica.

James sonrió y la miró. Entonces frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a reírse. Lily lo miró de forma interrogativa.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Lily.

James negó con la cabeza, pero siguió riéndose. Así que le señaló a la chica la nariz, pero Lily no podía verse, y tenía las manos llenas de productos de limpieza. Se miró en la ventana, ya que actuaba como espejo, y comprobó el por que se reía James. Tenía la nariz llena de tinte magenta.

-¡Potter, no tiene gracia!-replicó ella seriamente.

James consiguió calmarse un poco, y se acercó a Lily para limpiarle la nariz. Pero después de hacerlo volvió a reírse. Lily bufó y se miró en la ventana, ahora tenía tres tonalidades. Magenta, cian, y en la parte que se habían juntado, morado.

-Con que sí, ¿eh?-indicó Lily acercándose a la pintura.

Metió un dedo en pintura blanca, y con pintó a James en la cara. Se retiró lo miró con ojo criticó, y volvió a pintarlo.

-Ahora estamos en paz-rió Lily alejándose.

-Te vas a enterar-comentó James.

Se acercó a un bote de pintura que estaba sin abrir. Era de color amarillo. Lo abrió y metió una mano, y mirando a Lily malintencionadamente sonrió.

Lily abrió los ojos, y buscó entre las pinturas. Vio un tinte de color verde se acercó lo cogió, y lo destapó. Apretó un poco y un chorrito de tinte salió disparado. Ella también sonrió.

Ambos se fueron acercando. James tenía las dos manos llenas de pintura hasta casi los codos. Lily cogía el tinte como si fuese una pistola. James fue el primero en atacar, se acercó rápido a ella y le manchó la túnica.

-Ah, era nueva-gritó la chica.

-Así aprenderás a no meterte con un Potter, querida-rió James poniendo una voz propia de en una película del oeste.

-Esta habitación es demasiado pequeña para los dos, cielo-comentó ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Entonces deberías rendirte. No quiero hacerte daño, pequeña-dijo él.

-Muere amor-sentenció ella apretando el bote de tinte y dando de lleno en la camisa de James.

James se tiró al suelo de forma dramática, y Lily sopló en el tapón abierto de su bote.

Entonces el chico se levantó con dos botes de tinte, apuntó a Lily y disparó. En ese momento la chica tenía toda la ropa de colores.

-Se acabo, esto es demasiado-replicó, acercándose al chico a paso decidido y con una mirada furiosa.

James retrocedió asustado, y tiró la pintura por el camino. Camino hacía atrás y poniendo sus manos delante de forma auto-defensiva.

-Perdona, Lily. Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento-iba diciendo.

Entonces sus piernas chocaron con algo y calló hacia atrás. Curiosamente cayó sobre blandito. Se giró, era la cama.

Lily terminó de acercarse a la cama, James, que había estado retrocediendo hasta dar con la cabeza en la almohada, respiró al creer que Lily no iría a buscarlo allí, sin embargo no fue así. Lily se quitó los zapatos y subió a la cama. A cuatro patas se acercó al chico, James se puso tenso. Lily terminó de acercarse, quedando a pocos centímetros de él. James había cerrado los ojos, esperando un golpe, sin embargo no recibió nada

Abrió los ojos y vio a la chica delante suya, y sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Me tienes miedo, eso quiere decir que he ganado-dijo ella.

James abrió la boca, y después, la cerró haciendo una mueca en total desacuerdo.

-De eso nada Evans-replicó.

La cogió por una de sus muñecas la volteó y la inmovilizó. Lily intentó moverse, pero nada.

-Me las pagaras Potter-aclaró con ira.

-No puedes moverte Evans. Así que te he vencido-sonrió el chico.

Lo único que Lily podía mover era el cuello, y por tanto la cabeza. Así que aprovechando, que James estaba cerca, lo besó. Eso cogió a James desprevenido. Aflojó un poco, y Lily al fin pudo soltarse.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo creería, no lo separó, si no que lo abrazó. James estaba que no se lo creía. Y muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza.

-"Desde cuando Lily me besa. ¿Estará enferma?"-y cosas de ese estilo.

Decidió levantarse y separarse de ella. La miró con ojos interrogativos. Lily solo sonrió pícaramente, e incorporándose un poco, volvió a besar al chico. Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y se echo hacía atrás, arrastrándolo a él.

-

Habían pasado unas tres horas, tanto Lily como James estaban debajo de las sábanas de la cama. Sus ropas, estaban desperdigadas aquí y allá. James tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, y miraba a Lily mientras que con su otra mano le acariciaba el pelo. Esta, por su parte sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó él.

Lily abrió un ojo y lo miró.

-Pues pienso que ha sido una curiosa forma de ganarte-indicó ella de forma coqueta.

-¿Ganarme? Pensé que después de esto, había quedado claro quien ganaba-sonrió James.

-Tu tienes un punto, cierto, pero yo tengo dos. Uno por que he estado tan bien como tú, y el otro por que ha sido la que ha comenzado con esto-replicó ella.

-Entonces estamos empatados, por que antes de esto yo llevaba 4 y tu 3-informó James.

Lily se rió, y se incorporó levemente.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que hagamos el desempate?-preguntó pícaramente la chica.

-Solo digo, que ahora es a mí, a quien le pica la nariz-concluyó él correspondiendo a la sensual sonrisa de la chica.

Tras esto, ambos se sonrieron, volvieron a besarse y…

FIN

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno, éste es otro de los One-Shots de _MI AMIGA_. Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya divertido. Tanto o más que me divirtió a mi. Y por supuesto, que nos dejen **_reviews_**!

Cordiales Saludos de:

_AureaAspen_


End file.
